Misunderstanding
by Baxter54132
Summary: "Nonon," her voice is as deep and smooth as ever. She pauses and Jakuzure can hear her exhaling and then inhaling deeply. "Would you like to get lunch tomorrow?" Her voice is tinted with hesitancy which is extremely unusual for the RECOV'S president. Satsunon one-shot


I went to a klk panel at shuto con last weekend, and then of course I had to rewatch klk, and now here I am writing some more satsunon.

I hope you guys enjoy it. Post anime by about a month

* * *

In the month following the elimination of life fibers everything wraps up nicely. Hououmaru's successfully thwarted and graduation ceremonies are held. The closing of Honnouji Academy means the end of the elite four of course. They happily hand in their badges and head in four different directions. Each has a new challenge to overcome, though some seem more exciting than others. Jakuzure Nonon feels she gets the short end of the stick, being forced to return home to take over her parents business.

The job is well… nothing if not extremely dull. Jakuzure allows herself to be towed from office to office by her father and in a few weeks is performing his job flawlessly. She maximizes their production and even starts working on a music department for the company.

The only problem with it is how unfulfilling it all is. Serving Satsuki and fighting against her evil mother was such an overwhelming and massive undertaking. Simple business problems seem petty and pointless in comparison. But Jakuzure has a duty to her parents and she plans to stick to it.

That's what she tells herself anyway, but when her phone lights up and Satsuki's name flashes on the screen she doesn't hesitate to answer. "Jakuzure speaking."

"Nonon," her voice is as deep and smooth as ever. She pauses and Jakuzure can hear her exhaling and then inhaling deeply. "Would you like to get lunch tomorrow?" Her voice is tinted with hesitancy which is extremely unusual for the RECOV'S president.

A million thoughts jump into Jakuzure's head all at once. _Why does she want to meet me? What was with that pause? Is she being threatened? Is the world in danger again?_ These are just a few at the top of the list but she keeps her thoughts in check for the moment. "Sure, anything to get away from this snooze fest. Should I bring anything?"

A moment passes and she can almost sense the other girl considering her question. "No just you is fine. I'll pick you up at noon."

"Alright see you tomorrow then." Satsuki mutters a goodbye and the phone line dies with a soft click.

Jakuzure can barely focus on her work after that phone call. What horrible species will they have to fight this time? Jakuzure allows her mind to wander as she loiters at her desk. She doodles a few rough sketches onto a piece of printer paper. The first resembles a rabid dog, which would probably make Inumuta pretty mad. The second is a kite with an evil grin and sharp teeth. Is that even realistic? She supposes anything is possible after sentient evil clothing fibers. She starts sketching the starts of an evil sailboat when a loud knock at her door forces her to stuff the paper under some documents. There's work to be done.

By time the work day comes to a close Jakuzure has brainstormed a total of fifteen potential enemies. She spends the evening rounding up every weapon she used during her time at the Academy. It hasn't been long enough to feel nostalgic but Jakuzure does feel a rush of affection for her tools. Despite Satsuki advising her to not bring anything she picks up the knife from her time at Nudist Beach, it could come in handy. She'd bring the baton as well but without anyone to conduct it won't do much good.

With the weapon choice decided Jakuzure decides to get some extra sleep, things could be getting crazy starting tomorrow.

* * *

Noon can't come fast enough. Satsuki is prompt as always and her car's waiting when Jakuzure steps outside. There's a light breeze so Jakuzure holds tightly onto her hat as she ducks into the passenger seat. Her first impression of the teen claiming the driver's seat is that nothing's changed at all. Her hair is just as short and cute as it was before. Her eyes hide all emotions but Jakuzure can tell she's nervous about something. She nods slightly in greeting as Jakuzure closes the car door.

Jakuzure chirps a greeting back and reaches up to grab her seatbelt. She looks down and secures it into place with a satisfying click. With that done she leans back in her seat and raises her eyes to meet Satsuki's. Much to Jakuzure's surprise this is easily accomplished as the taller teen was watching her every move. "It's nice to see you again!" Jakuzure knows that bad news is coming at lunch but she at least wants to get reacquainted with her friend before everything falls apart.

"You as well." Satsuki finally puts the car in drive, and Jakuzure realizes she has no idea where they're going. "You look very nice today. How're things going with the company?"

The compliment flusters the tiny pink haired girl, _does she really think that?_ Jakuzure's eyes flicker to the driver's seat but Satsuki's eyes are trained on the road. She's happy about this since the compliment pushed a warm shade of red onto her face that doesn't want to fade. She murmurs a quiet thanks and focuses on the second question. "Work is going okay. Running a business isn't as fun as I thought it would be. You wouldn't even believe what mundane things my father has me doing. Sign this, sign that, why do I need to sign things anyway? If someone has a good idea they should just go for it, 'specially if it'll make the company better…" Jakuzure rambles on as the car turns right out of her company's parking lot and snakes into lunch hour traffic. As the drive she realizes she has no clue where they are going. "Where are we having lunch anyway?"

"A small café down the street, it's quite nice."

"Won't toad stand out in a place like that?" Jakuzure jokes lightly, though she regrets it when Satsuki seems confused by the statement. She decides to clarify. "Er… aren't we meeting toad, monkey, and dog for lunch?"

Satsuki shakes her head and her large eyebrows furrow together. "No, why would they be coming?"

Jakuzure can feel the confusion and tension rolling off Satsuki in waves now. _Does she not want to involve them? But why only me? I'm not the strongest of the group by any means._ Jakuzure fingers the seatbelt stretched across her chest nervously. "Isn't this a strategy meeting to ward off some new evil villain?"

The comment has an instant effect on the normally stoic teen. Her fists clench tightly on the steering wheel, and within seconds she's pulled into a nearby strip mall. She pulls into a parking space slowly, not turning her head even after she's put the car into park. "A new evil villain?"

"Yeah!" Jakuzure reaches into her pocket to retrieve the drawings from her extensive brainstorming session. "I came up with a few ideas of what it might be but I'm sure you already know. I'm surprised you didn't invite the others. Dog may be a loser but he can definitely handle computer stuff, and you know monkey and toad will find out anyway."

"Wait." Satsuki finally turns her head towards her passenger. Her expression is serious and reminds Jakuzure of when she was about to give one of her impressive speeches back at the Academy. She was always so impressed by Satsuki during those times. _Not like Satsuki isn't always impressive._ "There's no new villain."

"What?!" Jakuzure's eyes flicker back and forth between Satsuki and her well thought out drawings. "Why the heck did you wanna meet me then?" The car falls into complete silence as Jakuzure realizes what she just blurted out. Her blush returns with new force as her thoughts roam. A few more seconds pass before she speaks again, "You wanted to get lunch?"

Satsuki glances down slightly, surely she isn't embarrassed? Kiryuin Satsuki doesn't ever get embarrassed. Jakuzure also thought the stern ruler would never want to spend alone time with her but here they are. "Well yes, but also…" She trails off similarly to the way she did on the phone the day before. "I wanted this to be a date." As Satsuki finishes speaking a light blush hits her own cheeks so at least they're even now.

Jakuzure's eyes widen at the confession. "A date? With me?"

"We are equals after all Nonon." Satsuki holds strong eye contact with Jakuzure but the shorter teen thinks she's probably gaping like a fish. Satsuki continues speaker to cover the silence. "It's alright if you don't want to."

This snaps Jakuzure out of her funk. She reaches across the armrest quickly and latches on to Satsuki's right hand. "No don't say that. I definitely do." _I'm in too deep now better just confess everything._ "The truth is, I've liked you for a long time." Jakuzure fights through her nerves and feels a rush of happiness when Satsuki smiles at her confession. "I guess it all started in kindergarten when I knocked the sand out of your palm. I thought it was so cool that you stood on top of the monkey bars without falling. That's so impressive plus your speech was so inspiring and it made me want to be with you forever. Later that year…"

"I feel the same way," Satsuki cuts off what was sure to be a long winded story and gives her hand a comforting squeeze. "How about we get to lunch so we can talk about this more?"

Jakuzure almost laughs with relief, "Sure."

* * *

There you go I hope you guys enjoyed it, and I hope the pacing was ok,


End file.
